Prima Facie
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: Sometimes things are not what they seem. FEMSLASH - Jo&Blair from "The Facts of Life" added for spice.


**DISCLAIMER: **"Law and Order: SVU" was created and is produced by Dick Wolf. Dick Clair and Jenna McMahon created "The Facts of Life". I own neither.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I was inspired to write this series after reading "Not Her Detective" by scubysnak and "A Blonde Understanding" by quiethearted. I absolutely love these two works and encourage you to read them.

* * *

**Prima Facie**

_**In flagrante delicto**_

Olivia survived an especially hellacious week at work. Right now, all she wanted was to relax, moreover, unwind. For a fleeting moment, she considered hitting the usual watering hole with the guys, but changed her mind. She flipped open her cell phone and pressed the well-worn speed dial button.

"_Hello, you have reached the voicemail for Alexandra Cabot. Please leave your name, number, and __**brief**__ message after the tone."_

Olivia smiled when she heard the subtle stress on the word "brief." She sighed deeply, closed her cell phone without leaving a message, and headed home. On her way home, she decided to treat herself to a nice dinner. She called her favorite restaurant and was thrilled to find they could seat her almost immediately.

When Olivia arrived at the restaurant, the hostess seated her immediately. Once the waitress arrived, the detective ordered a glass of wine and dinner. The waitress brought Olivia's glass of wine and the weary detective took a sip. The wine felt good going down. While she waited for her food, she scanned the restaurant. The back of a blonde-haired woman caught her attention. Olivia focused her eyes on the blonde-haired woman and could have sworn it was Alex. She looked at the blonde-haired woman's dinner companion, a dark-haired woman with a bit of an arrogant air about her. Olivia narrowed her eyes at the couple, trying to make out their features.

She was so consumed with staring at the couple; she didn't notice her dinner arrive. As she ate, she continued to stare, trying to figure out if the blonde-haired woman was Alex. When the blonde-haired woman laughed at something the dark-haired woman said, Olivia knew it was indeed Alex. Something about Alex's laugh always made Olivia smile brightly. As she watched the two women having dinner, she wondered who the dark-haired woman was. She had never seen this woman in Alex's company before. Alex's laugh brought Olivia out of her thoughts. Her jaw muscles subconsciously clenched when the dark-haired woman leaned in and touched Alex's hand across the table. Olivia finished her wine and headed over to Alex's table.

When Alex saw Olivia, it startled her, causing her to exclaim, "Liv!"

Olivia was staring at Alex's dinner companion, who was returning the stare.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Alex asked, putting an end to the staring match in front of her.

"After this past week, I decided to treat myself," Olivia looked at Alex, "What are you doing here?"

"I am having dinner with…," Alex paused and realized she had not introduced her dinner companion, "Excuse my bad manners, this is Joanna Polniaczek, an old friend from college."

Olivia extended her hand and scrutinized Joanna, "Olivia Benson, nice to meet you Joanna."

Joanna stood, shook Olivia's hand, and returned the scrutinizing, "Nice to meet you Olivia. Please call me 'Jo.'"

"Liv, have you had dessert yet?" Alex asked.

Olivia shook her head as she tore her eyes away from Joanna and back to Alex.

"Good, please join us," Alex motioned to the seat next to her.

Olivia hesitated.

"Please Liv, we ordered the Baked Alaska for three," Alex smiled reassuringly.

The look of confusion on Olivia's face as she took her seat next to Alex brought a mischievous smile to the Assistant District Attorney's face.

"Jo's wife was called away shortly after we ordered dessert," Alex stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah, she's got great timing," Jo laughed, breaking the tension between herself and Olivia.

Alex looked at Olivia, trying to gauge her reactions.

"So Jo, you were telling me about your promotion to Captain," Alex smiled.

"Seems like it took forever, but now I'll have more time with Blair," Jo's face beamed.

"Blair is your…," Olivia paused uncomfortably, "…wife?"

"Yeah, Blair Warner," Jo answered defensively.

Olivia stared at Jo. Alex grew worried at Olivia's silence and by the look on Jo's face. She had seen that look during college and what followed was usually nothing good.

"Blair Warner?" Olivia paused in mid-thought, "District Attorney Warner?"

"Yeah?" Jo asked, ready for a fight.

"I've never heard any rumors," Olivia sputtered, "I thought she was straight?"

"She tried to convince herself she was…," Alex began, "…until I introduced her to my college roommate," and laughed, instantly breaking the tension.

The sight of Jo blushing made Alex smile brightly, which Olivia caught immediately. The seasoned detective knew there was more to this, but she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"Alex mentioned you were just promoted to Captain?" Olivia asked.

"After several years of hard work and proving I was just as much one of the "boys," I finally made Captain, Boston Homicide," Jo answered proudly.

"Boston? I could swear your accent is from the Bronx," Olivia teased.

"It is…I am, but after college, we decided to stay in Massachusetts," Jo smiled.

"Smith?" Olivia asked, remembering where Alex said she went to college.

"So, Olivia, do you work with Alex?" Jo asked and took a sip of her drink.

"In a way, Alex is our A.D.A.," Olivia answered.

"You're _that_ Olivia Benson? Detective Olivia Benson? Alex's detective?" Jo smirked.

"What?" Olivia exclaimed, completely confused and irritated by Jo's insinuation.

Alex lowered her eyes at Jo and softly warned, "Joanna."

Olivia looked from Alex to Jo and back to Alex. Now she knew exactly what was going on and didn't like the implications.

"Captain Polniaczek, I'll have you know, I'm straight and as far as I know, so is Alex," Olivia said defensively.

Irritated by Olivia's tone, Jo replied in the same tone, "Detective Benson, I've known Alex…"

Alex cut Jo off by softly warning, "Joanna Marie," again.

As soon as Jo heard the inclusion of her middle name, she knew Alex was angry with her for disclosing too much. Jo looked at Alex and immediately shut her mouth.

"Yes…Alexandra," Jo smiled, trying to diffuse Alex's anger.

The Baked Alaska arrived and all three women stayed completely silent while the waitress served it. After she left, Alex spoke first.

"This place never makes a bad Baked Alaska. I wish Blair could have had some before she left."

Jo was about to reply, when her mobile phone rang.

"Polniaczek," Jo answered, "Yes Princess, the dessert just arrived. Great! See you soon. I love you too."

"Blair?" Alex asked.

"The one and only," Jo laughed, "The emergency is under control and she is headed back here. She wanted to make sure she didn't miss dessert. She should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"I should go," Olivia said and started to stand.

"No Liv, please stay. I would like for you to meet Blair," Alex asked, placing her hand on Olivia's arm.

Olivia stared at Alex's hand. She was torn. Her mind screamed for her to swat Alex's hand away and leave, but her heart wanted her to stay. Alex looked into Olivia's eyes and the defeated detective sighed deeply. She could never deny Alex anything after looking into those blue eyes and sat back down. Olivia glanced over at Jo across the table and caught the smirk on the Captain's face. Olivia clenched her teeth to keep from saying anything. Alex asked the waitress to keep their dessert cold until their other guest arrived and had hers and Jo's drinks refreshed.

"Olivia, what would you like to drink while we wait for Blair?" Alex asked.

"Whatever you and…," Olivia paused to regain her composure, "…Jo are having."

"Jo is drinking Scotch," Alex looked disgusted, "Why, I do not know."

"It's what the "boys" drink, so I had to learn to drink it," Jo replied.

"_I_ am having a wonderful Martini," Alex smiled and took a sip, "Blair will…"

"Blair will what?" Blair asked as she sat down next to Jo.

Blair was about to lean over and kiss Jo, but stopped abruptly when she saw Olivia. She threw a questioning look at Alex.

"Did you fly back?" Alex joked.

"She probably used her broom," Jo quipped softly and instantly felt pain in her arm where Blair punched her.

"Ouch, that hurt. I should arrest you for assaulting a police officer," Jo threatened playfully.

"You can _arrest_ me later tonight," Blair whispered in Jo's ear, causing the Captain's entire face to redden.

Alex, having heard the whispered comment, laughed.

Once she regained her composure, Jo said, "Princess, this is Detective Olivia Benson," making the introductions, "Olivia, this is my wife, Blair Warner."

Olivia stood and extended her hand to Blair, "Nice to meet you."

Blair quickly looked between Jo and Alex, silently questioning them about the presence of their new dinner guest. When she saw her wife's familiar smile, silently telling her she would explain everything later, Blair smiled at Olivia and returned the detective's handshake.

"Nice to finally meet you, Olivia," Blair flashed her infamous Warner smile.

Olivia immediately looked at Alex. The secret she was not privy to was beginning to work her last good nerve.

"Finally?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Alexandra has spoken highly of you," Blair replied.

Alex and Jo watched in rapt awe as Blair expertly diffused what could have turned into an extremely embarrassing situation for Alex.

"Jo dear," Blair asked as she looked for the dessert, "Did you eat all the Baked Alaska?"

"No Princess, Alex had the waitress put it on ice for when you arrived," Jo leaned over and kissed Blair on the cheek.

"Alright, we shall have none of that here," Alex teased the couple.

"Alexandra dear, just you wait until you get one of your own," Blair teased back.

Olivia was beginning to experience information overload and it was starting to show on her face. Jo noticed it first and motioned with her eyes for Alex to check on her friend.

"Liv? Are you alright?" Alex asked and placed her hand on Olivia's back.

"I'm fine," Olivia took a drink of water.

"Perhaps you should skip the drink?" Alex suggested.

"No, I'll have a glass of red wine," Olivia replied, opting to stick with one type of alcohol for the night, rather than switching to something stronger like she so desperately wanted.

Alex ordered the red wine for Olivia and a Cosmopolitan for Blair. She also asked the waitress to bring back the Baked Alaska.

"Okay…what did I miss?" Blair asked, with the giddiness of a child at Christmas.

"These two informed me you and Captain Polniaczek are married and living in Boston," Olivia answered.

"Have they told you the whole sorted story of their time in college?" Blair laughed.

"Sorted?" Olivia asked.

"Princess, it was never sorted. Kinky and twisted, yes, but never ever sorted," Jo teased.

Alex looked over at Olivia and began worrying about her friend. Olivia's emotions were broadcasting on her face. Alex knew Olivia was not handling this situation well when she saw the detective finish her glass of wine in practically one swallow.

"I have a better idea. Why not tell Olivia how the two of you met and got together?" Alex suggested quickly.

"Oh, I just _love_ telling this story," Blair said excitedly.


End file.
